Only for you, I'm here
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: This story takes place 2 months after the great demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannian Empires assassination. Lelouch now living his immortal life with immortal witch C.C. What will happen next? Read on!


**A**_**/N:**__ This fanfic dated February 10__th__ 2009 was written for one of my most loved couple, Lelouch and C.C. I am really a avid fan for them. If I could I can just worship them. Wahahahahaha! (I am really quite an avid fanatic guys, sorry..) They look good together, aren't they..? I mean for me C.C just suits Lulu.. Sorry for the other girls.. hehe.. ( By the way, I made this fic while listening to 'Shiawase Neiro' by Orange Range) This is a very long one shot guys that I made for the first time.._

_On with the fanfic then.. Hajimemashou..!_

_**One shot fanfic Title: Only for you, I'm here.. **_

_**Brief Summary:**__ This story takes place 2 months after the great demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99__th__ Emperor of Britannian Empires assassination. Lelouch now living his immortal life with immortal witch C.C. Lelouch now works as a professional novelist and C.C. as his forever accomplice. Both using aliases. Living somewhere far away. What exciting things would happen next? Oh..! C.C in a apron and wait is that Lelouch confessing.. Oh my God! Read on…_

* * *

C.C. walks on the solid pavement of their peaceful neighborhood holding in hand a basket full of wonderful blue irises. She turns to her left and trails her way towards a lovely and simple house with a beautiful small garden in front. Sending herself in at the front door she gazes upon a certain 18 year old lad by the balcony, busily writing scripts with his laptop.

She closes the door and puts the basket on the nearest table.

She slowly takes her auburn coat and simply arranging it at the near coat closet.

Taking the flowers by her hand she silently walks her way on the living room where the balcony is seen. She eyes the white flower vase by the table; she moves towards it and silently arranges the blue irises. Not looking at the lad by the balcony she speaks.

" It seems that you are really busy right now…?" The green haired lass inquired.

" I have to finish this right up.. The editor wants this done by tomorrow.. I can't waste my time.." The raven haired lad replied not giving a single gaze at her.

After arranging the beautiful flowers perfectly she walks slowly towards him at his back and humbly embraces him softly. Lelouch was not surprised by the sudden gesture of the young woman. He was used to it. He enjoys it and just simply ignores her. After the incident 2 months ago they have been more intimate with each other. No secrets in between. And probably it is because of the fact that it is just the both of them for each other.

He just sits there and ignored the young lass. Both his eyes on his work. His hands on the laptop keyboard and his mind on the script that he was currently writing.

And then suddenly she moves. Slowly planting kisses on the young lads right ear. Lovingly nibbling his ear lobe and stirrup. Aware by her move Lelouch completely ignores her concentrating his whole mind in his work.

' Aha..! Ignoring me totally.. Well just take this..' C.C thought as she slowly licks Lelouch's ears.

He wiggles. His fingers stopped. He closes his eyes and feels the sensation C.C's tongue was giving him.

Aware from his sudden movement she smirks and further more give him pleasure by her licks and soft kisses while creating plan in mind.

Slowly she left Lelouch's right ear and moves to his neck and continues kissing and licking it tenderly making Lelouch moan in desire. She was aware that he starting to enjoy what she was doing. She can tell from the slow breathing that he is making.

She then stops. Untangles her arms to his and walks towards the chair parallel in front him. Putting both her arms to the table and resting her chin to it. And looks at him with a sly smile on her pink lips.

He opens his eyes and coughs. Slowly composing him self not looking at the lass in front him. Disappointment evident from his face.

' Witch! You are such a tease..' he angrily thought.

' Boy! You are so adorable.. hehe..' she devilishly thought.

" Lelouch, what would you like to eat for lunch..? " she asked.

" I prefer pasta now.. I'm tired and so much fed up with pizza.. But can you cook it..? " he replied sarcastically.

" Who the hell do you think you are talking to, boy? I have lived a hundred years older than you and cooking pasta is just like brushing my teeth… she replied even more sarcastic than his tone.

He chuckled.

" Wow! I never knew that brushing teeth and cooking pasta has the same principle.." He replied gazing at her.

" Hmpf!" She pouts her pink lips. She stands up and rapidly goes inside the lovely abode.

Lelouch can hear rumblings and noises that could assume him that C.C is now working with her brushing er.. I mean cooking.

A brilliant idea pops up his mind. ' It would be a wonderful sight to see a witch who is fascinated with pizza be cooking pasta dressed in a lovely apron..' he thought while a insolent smile was obvious from his lips.

He hurriedly stops his typing. A mobile phone in hand he trails his ways to the kitchen and silently takes stolen pictures of his 'witch'

From his position she can see how lovely and girly she was. Feminine and girlishly handling a knife . Chopping the ingredients carefully. Boiling the pasta in the casserole. And wiping the droplets of sweat from her forehead.

' Simply beautiful. I never thought C.C. could look that cute like a lovely wife.' he thought a smile building from him. He observed her silently furthermore.

Her eyes carefully measuring every seasoning, her delicate hands touching every ingredient and simple and sweet smiles she would make as she stirs.

' I hope Lelouch would loved this. I made it so special for him.' She thought while a soft blush building up her cheeks.

Lelouch continued his spying er..observing until the pasta was cooked and ready. When it was finished he hurriedly went back to the balcony, almost like running his heart out. He waited in excitement. From the balcony he could simply smell the fragrant aroma of the food. He closed his laptop and put it aside.

And then she came. In her hands a tray with two plates of freshly cooked pasta and two glasses of iced cold apple juice.

" Here, eat up.." she said as she slowly walks and place the plate and glass in front him.

" Thanks.. It looks delicious.." he replied happily while lifting a fork by his hand.

" Well of course it is.. It's a very simple recipe." she replied while sitting at the vacant sit parallel in front him, slowly placing her plate and glass at the table. A smirk of confidence and pride on her lips.

" Well, I'll dig in.. Itadakimasu.." He said while taking his first taste.

' Simply superb..' he thought while taking another bite.

The pasta doesn't just look delicious it tastes even much delicious too. Every ingredient compromises the taste.

" It is very delicious.." He said cheerfully.

Still smirking to him.

" I very much know that, I made it.." she replied while a glass of apple juice in hand.

Lelouch finishes his food on plate and apple juice as the drink made it much tastier. But what made him fascinated about it was the fact that it was his 'witch' who made it. His one and only C.C.

Lelouch gazes upon C.C silently while she drinks her apple juice. Then he thought to himself.

' She would definitely be a caring wife. Keeping aside her greedy and angsty personality she is a lovely girl…'

He moves his eyes to her distinct features.

' Her silky and soft green mane I love to touch, her beautiful hazel eyes that I loved to be stared at, Her soft and pink lips I love to kiss and caress, her angsty but caring voice that I loved to be yelled at and her slender body I affectionately want to touch and consume.. Everything about her which would every man would dreamed off to have and be addicted to..' he continued while feeling a new sensation on his stomach.

She was the perfect girl for him in his eyes and heart.

They are both walking the same path. _Immortality_.

He recollects his thoughts. He began to recall events from the past.

C.C was always there for him. When he needed someone, she was there. From battling the Britannia, from creating his alter ego Zero, planning for the Black knights, and countless sad moments of his life. Euphemia's brutal death, the betrayal of his friend Suzaku, his losing of memories, Shirley's death, when Nunnally was missing and abducted and most of all the deception of his parents.

She was the only one who knew all his sufferings. He was never alone because of her. She was the only one that he trusted though he knows little of her true self.

And now as he gazes at her he could also recall moments in which she was sad.

The memories of her hidden past. Her suffering because of her cursed 'immortality'. It suddenly made him sad. The moment he knew what her true wish made him feel her anguish and sorrows. He did not expect such pains from her. Because all along she acted invulnerable and strong. Not in need for comfort and pity.

And later he then realized that he was in love with her. He denies it often. Hiding it in shelves.

But now seeing her happy and contented with him. Seeing her smiling and enjoying her endless life made him decide and determine on something.

It is a bout time for him to be true to himself, to let out his feelings about her. And he knows for sure that she feels the same and would reward him back with her love.

" C.C.." he breaks the silence.

" Hmm.. You're still hungry? Here take mine.." she replied not gazing at him.

" No, There's something else that I want from you.." He continued his eyes pinned at her. With all sincerity and honesty.

Sudden by his words she looks at him, a bit shocked from the seriousness that she could feel from his gaze. She silently listen to him not shifting a gaze nor moving a muscle from her body.

' There's no turning back..' he said to himself.

" C.C. It's just that, I wanted to tell you this for a very long time now but I didn't have the courage back then and I was assuming that this is the perfect time to tell you this.." His started while tiny droplets of sweat started to built up from his for head.

' I never thought confessing was this hard.. I envy those brave girls who confessed to me in the past.. Whew..!' he thought to himself. Not making C.C. notice the difficulty he was experiencing.

" Continue.. I'm listening.." she replied while seriously looking at him. A smile building from her lips.

' She is enjoying this, I can tell..' he thought while wiping some sweat from his forehead.

' He is so adorable when he is so shy like that..' she thought.

" Ehem.. I told you before that if you're a witch I would become your warlock, didn't I?" he started.

" Yes! I pretty much could remember that.. go on.." she replied while slowly sipping the apple juice from her glass.

" and now that I have become one.. Would you like to spend your never ending eternal life with me..?" he inquired with determination and confidence from his words.

Silence filled the balcony air. Leaving Lelouch in anticipation for her answer.

The green haired witch giggled and then slowly laughed.

Lelouch was a bit embarrassed by her sudden gesture. He was so serious and determined about it. And the 'witch' of his life just thought that it was just a funny joke to be laugh at with.

Lelouch frowned. Annoyingly and irritably pinned his eyes to her. He was angry.

C.C was so carried away with it. She starts to shed tears from laughing so hard. Making her run for breath.

She wipes her eyes and starts to recover by the sudden burst of laughter.

" It was a good laugh.." She said opening her eyes to look at him.

" Obviously, I can tell.." Lelouch replied angrily.

' oopps! I made him angry now.. I shouldn't have laughed at him. But I can't take it, he was so funny ..' she thought while biting her lips.

She suddenly stands up and goes to his side. He watched her move. She then slowly push his plate and glass away from him. And then place herself in front him both her legs on his side, riding and straddling him. There violet and hazel eyes met. There were so close to each other; they can feel both there hot breathing.

She sweetly cupped his cheeks kissing it softly.

" Why are you so worked up now..?" She inquired in between kisses.

He blushed.

" I am not, I 'm just being honest and sincere with my feelings that's all.. And an arrogant and inconsiderate witch laughed at my unpretentious statement" He said ignoring her sweet gestures. Acting childishly at her.

" Oh really.." She said while moving on his neck. Kissing and biting it with her mouth.

" Ye..s" was his only answer and the sensation of desire came back to him. He bites his lips.

She then stops. Sits upright above him and looks at him with much honesty and sincerity.

" Lelouch.. I'm sorry for laughing at you. Well you can't blame me you are so funny being serious and all. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.." She said while placing a soft kiss to his lips. He silently looks at her.

" This was the first time… some one had became so honest with me affectionately…" She continued while caressing his soft cheeks with his hand. He could feel sadness from her words.

'"Back then, I couldn't trust other people. I caged deep inside me my affectionate side to them. Not wanting them to know my weakness..I acted vulnerable as possible. And never have I showed love, fondness and emotions." She continued while tears starting to build from her eyes. She attempted to turn her head but it was stopped by Lelouch's soft hands.

" You were different, Lelouch... Different from all the men that I have known from my whole eternal life." She said while controlling the sad feeling inside her. Lelouch affectionately caressed her soft green mane.

" You were so true to me, Honest .. and showed your weakness to me .. Only to me.. " she said she can't control anymore the building up emotion inside her.

" and because of that.. I fell for you… I've fallen for you.. To you.." She said her tears flowing from her eyes and to her pink cheeks.

He slowly pressed his lips on her while she slowly shut her eyes. Feeling each others lips at first in there soft kisses.. and slowly and hungrily making it more passionately. Making it more difficult and possible to breath.

The kiss lasted for 10 minutes.( wow!)

She could feel the hungry desire that is building up on him. He became forceful almost like a hungry predator on his prey. She breaks the kiss and breaths for air. He then moves on her neck. Softly nibbling and licking it passionately. Making her moan and gasp for him.

" Le..louch, stop..it..it's s..till too ear..ly for this.. and please be more de..cent and res..ponsible on the place.." She said in between her gasps.

" I don't mind.. and I don't care either. Anyway we did 'it' yesterday at the dining table.. I don't mind doing it here at the balcony. And besides it will give us more options in where we can do 'it' best.. " he replied in between kisses.

" What..?" she shouted. Shocked by his sudden statement.

" And also, we are giving our neighbors a good scenery to watch.." he added.

C.C. attempting to loose at Lelouch's tight grip on her hips. Struggling to let loose from the lad's 'indecent' acts.

" Let go of me now.. Or you'll regret it.." she said angrily.

" You started it. You've been sensually seducing me. And because I am a young man with incredible hormones I just can't control my instincts and adrenaline. Whenever a sensual and seductive girl like yourself are sexually enticing me.." He said while looking at her with a sarcastic and sly smile on him.

" I didn't knew that you are that kind of a pervert Lelouch.." she said eyeing him with confused glares.

He chuckled.

" Well my dear C.C., I guess that was just one of my hidden characteristic that you must decipher on your own.." he replied.

" I see.. I'm sorry for miscalculating you.." she said sarcastically. Still struggling from his grip.

" You are acting as if you are my husband already.." she added struggling from his much tightened grip.

" Well I am already your husband.. your already mine now so the marriage ceremony is just a formality for all this.." He smiled devilishly.

" You are so evil…" She said while she shook her head.

He suddenly embraces her making her cease from moving.

His embrace tighten as it longer.

" Promise me that you will always stay by my side and never gonna leave me.." He said with seriousness from every word.

" I promised with all my eternal life.. I will never leave you.. forever.." She replied while placing her arms to his embracing him tighter.

" that's our contract.." he added.

" Hai.. Our contract,," she replied.

"I love you, C.C.." he continued.

"I love you too, Lelouch.." she replied.

And suddenly with all his strength and determination he picks up C.C. in a princess-like manner which made the lass blush in embarrassment .He walks inside the house.

" Lelouch, what are you doing..? and where are we going now..?" She inquired while placing her arms in Lelouch's neck. Preventing her body from falling.

" I can't take it anymore.. I'm on my limit now.. If we don't do 'it' now, I'll get crazy…" he said as he hurriedly trail his way up the stairs.

" What about your script it should be finished by today, right..? " She asked with worry from her words.

" That can wait…" he said happily as he sight the door of their bedroom.

" C.C open the door, now!" he commanded forceful emotions in his voice.

" Hai!" she complied as she realized that Lelouch's hands are so occupied because of her body.

As the door closed the exciting journey of their life continued.

Contented and most certainly satisfied with the love and affections with one another. They both shared their love that day and will continue to share one another in their life of never ending eternity called 'immortality'..

* * *

_^_^ Owari!_

_A/N: What do you think guys. I made so many revisions from the original fanfic that I had. I want it to be more romantic and lovable to all of you. I hope that I made it up to your standards. I'm sorry for any wrong grammar and spellings. I'm still an amateur. And also sorry for the redundant use of words,, hehe._

_Anyway, it did turn out okay, ne? Watch out for my other priced fanfics. And probably it will be more on this pair. Hehe.._

_P.S._

_Please review, I would like to improve my skills._

_Any suggestions and comments are welcome._

_Sore ja minna.. mata ne.._

_Long hair love, AIHSATAN ELLIMAC .. _


End file.
